1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to arm bands (or straps) and more particularly, to a unique arm band or strap construction adapted to safely secure infusion tubing on the arm of a patient undergoing dialysis infusion or a like procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When undergoing dialysis infusion, a pair of tubes typically extending from ports in the patient's arm are employed to provide a circuit for the blood being treated in a dialysis machine located proximal to the patient. One tube is connected to an artery (arterial) and the other tube is connected to a vein (venous). It is difficult for a patient to use their arm when undergoing treatment for fear of snagging one or more of the tubes on a foreign object thereby causing infiltration or dislodgement of the fistula needle during such treatment.
A need exits therefore for an apparatus that can safely secure the arterial and venous infusion tubes in such a manner during dialysis treatments so that infiltrations or dislodgements caused by snagging do not occur. The foregoing desired objects and advantages are provided in accordance with the present invention by providing a unique infusion safety arm band or strap adapted to be worn on a patient's arm generally in the wrist area and which includes manes for removably securing one or more infusion tubes in a fixed spatial relation (stabilized) during the entirety of the dialysis treatment. As will be made apparent from the following description thereof, other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.